Finally
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have been best friends for as long as they can remember. After Blaine's heart is broken, will Sebastian finally take the chance at telling his friend his true feelings?


Prompt: Sebastian and Blaine knew each other before Uptown Girl.

Description: Sebastian and Blaine have been best friend for as long as they can remember. After Blaine is heart broken, will Seb finally take the chance to tell him how he really feels?

The song is Beside You by Mariana's Trench

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was never one to feel helpless. He was the strong one. He was the one people looked for to lead them. Though in this moment, he was so lost. He had no idea what to do and it was killing him inside.<p>

Blaine sat next to him on the queen sized bed, the shorter male taking shuttered breaths as he tried to regain his composure. His best friend had spent the last half hour or so in tears, blubbing on about whatever fight he had just finished having with Kurt. It killed Seb to watch his best friend so upset.

The two of them had been practically joined at the hip since they were kids. When Seb went off to Paris for those 2 years, Blaine had been a bigger mess than he was right now. Sebastian would always feel guilty about leaving, coming back to find out that Blaine had been attacked by some jackwads they went to school with. Blaine kept telling Seb there was nothing he could have done, that he only left because his parents made him. But the guilt was always there.

Sebastian felt slightly guilty right now as well, knowing good and well that Kurt didn't like the friendship Blaine had with him. Tough luck for gay face, Seb wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But he knew that his constant pokes and taunts at Blaine's boyfriend had contributed to the fight.

"What exactly did Kurt say?" Seb asked gently, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back as the shorter boy rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. This was normal for them. Blaine had practically claimed that shoulder years ago. Any time they got any sort of comfortable, whether they were hanging out or watching a movie or whatever, Blaine's default was at Seb's side, head on the taller boy's shoulder.

Blaine took into a deep breath, his eyes still red from his tears, his voice cracked slightly from the dry sobbing. "He said he couldn't do it. That he wanted a break. He muttered something about thinking I was cheating on him." Seb could see the tears forming again. "You know I would never cheat on him. I would never cheat on anyone. Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Sebastian reassured quietly, his hand moving up to toy with the curls on the back of Blaine's neck. _Guess he missed a spot with the gel this morning._ He thought as Blaine mulled over what he was going to say.

"I think Kurt's the one who's cheating. He had a hickey on his that he was trying to hide. I haven't gotten close enough to him lately to do that. Plus he blew off our date last weekend for 'family stuff'. Maybe his guilt finally got him…" Tears started rolling down Blaine's silently, wetting the fabric of Seb's white Oxford shirt.

Sebastian was quiet, his thoughts too loud for him to attempt speech. He had the same assumption about Kurt, but he never wanted to voice it to Blaine. He didn't want to plant seeds of doubt. He loved his best friend; he didn't want to see Blaine needlessly heartbroken. But Seb had seen Kurt and Kurtofsky at the Lima Bean the other day, holding hands under the table, laughing about something.

Seb had brushed scene off as them just being friends, sure that Kurt had told Blaine about him going out for coffee with a friend who had turned Kurt in his time of need. He thought back to Karofsky's suicide attempt a few months back, remembering Blaine talking about Kurt going to see him in the hospital, talking about them forming a friendship after everyone else had abandoned Dave.

Blaine sniffled, lifting his head up enough to wipe his eyes for the umpteenth time since he got to Sebastian's house. "Maybe this is for the best" His voice was tired, defeated. "We've been strained at best lately. And he's going off to New York in a few months so maybe… maybe we should just end it now. Long distance doesn't work nine times out of ten and..." He continued, justifying the break as much as he could.

Seb knew though. For as strong as Blaine was trying to act, he was dying inside. Kurt had been the life raft his friend had grabbed onto when he was felt alone at Dalton. The Warblers had doted on Blaine, but had never really befriended the boy the way Kurt had. But since he got back, he had noticed a change in the Blaine he had known all these years.

Blaine seemed quieter; his spirits nowhere near as much as they used to be. HE was so much more serious, way more stressed, and more defensive. His guess was the school. Transferring to be with Kurt everyday was a stupid choice. And a selfish decision on Kurt's part. But as always, Seb had kept his mouth shut. Blaine's relationship wasn't anywhere to put his opinions.

"I just… I still love him. And I don't know if he still loves me and…" Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "Can you sing to me? I always feel better when you sing to me." Seb saw the desperation in his best friend's eyes and knew he could refuse. Reaching over the side of the bag, he grabbed his iPod. Scrolling through his music, an idea hit him. This was his chance.

Sebastian had been in love with Blaine for years, always afraid that male didn't return his feelings. Coming back to find him dating Kurt Hummel's gay face had killed him, seeing them together and how perfect they looked, so wonderfully _domestic_, made him wish he had stayed with his parents in Paris.

He knew it was now or never. He could let Blaine know his feelings. Offer the boy what Kurt couldn't. Lord knows he would never hurt Blaine the way Kurt had to today. Before he could talk himself out of it, he picked a song off his "Lyricless Playlist" and let Blaine settle back on his shoulder.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense<br>When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<em>

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I'll be right beside you<p>

Blaine lifted his head slightly, giving Seb a questioning look as he heard the lyrics. Part of him wanted to ask what this was about, but the more rationally part of him kept him mouth, letting Seb continue on with the song.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless<br>When you try to speak but you make no sound  
>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<em>

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>I'll be right beside you<p>

_I will stay  
>Nobody will break you<em>

Blaine sat up fully, staring at Seb as their eyes locked. Sebastian eyes were gentle has he laced his fingers with Blaine's, squeezing his hand lightly. His eyes showed every emotion he was feeling, Blaine knowing exactly what Seb was trying to tell him.

_Trust in me, trust in me  
>Don't pull away<br>Just trust in me, trust in me  
>Cause I'm just trying to keep this together<br>Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

Tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense<p>

Seb leaned forward, resting his forehead against Blaine's, seeing the boy's eyes were shining slightly. He prayed he had made the right decision; hoping finishing this song wouldn't finish their friendship.

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>Nobody will break you<em>

"Sebastian…" Blaine sounded breathless again, staring at his best friend with a look so astounded, you'd think he just witnessed a miracle.

"I love you. I've always loved you. Kurt didn't deserve you. I'm sorry Blaine, but I would never hurt you and I couldn't just sit here and watch your heart break knowi-" He was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing down on his, Seb taking a few seconds to register what was happening before cupping the back of Blaine's head and kissing him back.

"I love you too. Jesus, why didn't you say something earlier?" Blaine pulled back just enough to look into Seb's eyes, smiling widely as their foreheads remained connected.

"You were so in love with Kurt and I didn't know how you felt. Me leaving and everything…"

"I used Kurt to give over you. I figured we would always just be friends and I needed to move on. I fell in love with Kurt, but you. You were always first in my mind and in my heart and…" He trailed off before kissing Sebastian again. It was sweet, each of them softly becoming accustomed to the other, this new feeling wondrous and unnerving. Neither really wanted to believe they were finally doing what both had wanted for so long.

"Say it again…" Blaine mumbled against his lips.

"I love you." Seb said, smiling as he pecked Blaine's lips gently. "I love you. I love you. I love you. God this is so cliché. But I love you." He chuckled, his nose rubbing against his best friend as he felt their breath mingle. He made a mental note to thank Gay Face for being such a douche later, knowing if Kurt hadn't been such a moron, this wouldn't be happen.

He caught Blaine muttering an 'I love you too' before they were kissing again, Seb thanking whatever deities were listening for this.


End file.
